Chapter One Hundred of Doom
The one hundredth chapter of Eternal Destiny Professor Nilstrim's Gathering: Part Thirteen "Cease," a guard said. "No civilian may enter the gates of Pirano without direct approval from Olympus." CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED OF DOOM Dana watched silently as the two of them walked closer to each other. Two women, each carrying blades. One, Dana recognized as Casey from Becca's team, holding a pair of twin katanas. The other was older and carrying a black crusader - though much, much larger than any crusader Dana had ever seen. The older woman had an orb with the letter A'' written on it. "So, when you go down, that's what'll mark the halfway point," Casey said, levelling her blades. The other woman placed the blade of her crusader on the ground like a staff. "Fool. You think I'm going to get beaten that easily? I should probably let you know... I'm X Calibre, the greatest swordsman in this world." Casey clenched her teeth. ''Clearly, Dana realized'', Casey's heard of this X Calibre.'' Then Casey smiled. "Well, that's good. Because that means that when I beat you, I'll finally be able to claim the title. Didn't think I'd be able to this early on." "You fool," X said. "What makes you think you can even stand a chance against my Lamina Aeternae Obruat?" "Because..." Casey said. "You and I aren't the only swordsmen here. Isn't that right... Dana Peroll?" Oh, Hoover Dam, Dana thought. She stepped out from hiding and unsheathed Kóvo̱. "Yeah, you're right. Though you could warn a girl next time you decide to have her fight beside you. Especially against a sword whose name is Latin for 'Blade of Eternal Darkness'. But I guess now that I'm here... Kovo̱!" "Glowing magic sword versus giant black sword versus dual katanas," Casey summarized. "This has got to be the most epic swordfight ever." X parried her blade, only to meet the point where Casey's katanas intersected. Rather than pull back and try again, X ran the crusader down the length of one of the katanas and sliced Casey's hand. Casey backed up a bit and slashed barely out of her range. "Fool," X said. "That was a big mistake. As the tip of my blade travels a greater distance than the rest of it for each swing, that means that the further from myself you get the more force the Lamina Aeternae Obruat will have. Backing away from me is a foolish move, especially when you consider as well that my sword, being larger, has the greater range." Dana took that information to heart and moved in closer to X, aiming right for the orb. X blocked Kov''o̱'' with a single sweep of her sword before sliding it into Dana's side. Then a knife slipped between them and forced X's sword away from Dana's body. Dana looked to see the wielder of the knife staring intently at X. "Now," Kaye Lockhart said. "Why in Tartarus am I suddenly in the middle of a clash of blades?" "Kaye Lockhart, right?" X asked. "A pleasure to finally meet the late Skylar James' old girlfriend... At least, his human girlfriend." "Don't you dare-" Kaye began, and braced herself to strike with all her force. X simply plucked the knives out of her way. "Well, when it's three against one and I have nothing to gain from staying... Bye! Shiki, now!" Z Shiki's arms burst from the ground and grabbed X's feet, pulling her down. Before she was completely underground she gave one last remark. "See you later, Casey." "Aw, sweet!" another voice said. Rune ran up to them. "Rune, what are you doing here?" Dana asked. "Weren't you gathering supplies from Javier's cabin?" "I already got them," he explained. "The others are helping Ysandre look for Kaye and the others. And what do you know? I found Kaye while looking for you." "Ysandre's looking for us?" Kaye asked. "Where is she?" "Bunker 9," Rune said. "We going?" "Yes," Kaye said. "I'm going to find my comrades and find out why we were separated." Links Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter Ninety-Nine of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter One Hundred One of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 13 September 2013. *Characters met this chapter: None Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page